fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Serafina Augustine
Serafina "Cera" Augustine has trained amongst the Assassination Society and learned her skill with a katana from the Ronin of Samarkand. Appearance Serafina has long, thick red hair that is always tied in a triple-plait, and strung over her left shoulder. As a young girl she had fair skin, but from her time spent in Aurora training, she had goldened up, alluding to the slight dusting of freckles across her nose. She has green eyes, a button nose, and a heart-shaped face, all traits that have lead to her many, successful assassinations. In homage to her late father, she has a clockwork tattoo on her right arm, that spreads to her shoulder blades and up her neck. History Not much is known about Serafina Augustine's overall background, as she keeps most intimacies close to the breast. It is assumed she had a normal, happy upbringing, as she shows sound moral judgement even when executing her targets. Her father was a clockmaker, who, in later life, was employed by Reaver Industries to construct the inner workings of many inventions, during a tough financial time. Many late nights, and little breaks lead to her father dying prematurely, which Serafina blames on Reaver. There since, she had to grow up faster than she should have, finding employment at The Leper's Arm tavern to help pay the rent, and feed her ill mother and little sister, Charlotte. It was after a time of allowing drug deals, harbouring criminals and turning a blind eye to most debauchery that she was contacted by Mr. Blank of the Assassination Society, giving her the break she needed. She sought the assignments as an outlet for her hatred of Reaver, until one day that was not enough. Personality Serafina is a rational assassin. She will only kill those deserving the steel of her katana, or the lead of her pistol. Serafina became distant from relationships after the murder of her sister, and adopted a cold resolve during assignments. She has been known to show intelligence in her kills, often demonstrating a theatrical side in disguises and facades to get closer to her marks, outside of this, Serafina does not show much emotion. Weaponry Desert Fury - According to legend, the Sand Furies used pistols like this to kill every last male of the sand fury tribe. Their procreation habits remain a mystery to this day. 'The Daichi '- This exceptional sword once belonged to the legendary Zuna Daichi, a female warrior monk whose exploits in Eastern Samarkand have become part of popular myth. There are stories that she may have visited Albion once, while on a quest. Perhaps it was in this land that she died, and here she left her katana. Hero of Skill Serafina is an excellant marksman, favouring the weight of her Desert Fury to initiate, and conclude, all fights, disputes and assassinations. Though Reaver disputes this, she can shoot a man dead at thirteen yards, and is known for the same cold, calculating demeanour that her ancestor, Eva Wretcher, had with her blade. Serafina has proven herself to be quite quick-footed, as she was able to parry many attempts by the Hero of Brightwall's blade. Serafina has trained with the Ronin of Eastern Samarkand in the art of marksmanship, and the precision of the katana. Notes Serafina "Cera" Augustine is an original character created for the storyline of Siege of Samarkand, and is not available for general reprint, usage and editing, without proper consent and agreed upon reasoning for terms of use. Please respect this copyright, Henry Winstone 12:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Siege of Samarkand Category:Heroes